Caged Bird
by skullycandy12
Summary: I tried to run but you always caught me in the end. I was your to begin with but you always turn me away. Pairing Itachi x Kakashi
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Caged Bird  
**  
**Pairing:** **Itachi x Kakashi  
**  
**Rating : R**

**Summery : I tried to run but you always caught me in the in. I was yours to begin with but you always turn me a****way.**

**Declaimer : Naruto belong to Sasuke so you know I don't own Naruto !**

**Beta reader : Thanks Pangasius for going over my stuff!**

* * *

Jumping towards the next branch, Kakashi ignored the pain shooting through his right side. Beads of sweat rolled down his face, his vision was starting to blur and his breathing was becoming short gasps. Landing swiftly on the thick branch, Kakashi leaned his back against the trunk of the tree. Peering to his side, Kakashi glanced around to make sure he was alone before he completely collapsed.

Kakashi mentally sighed, he couldn't believe the predicament he got himself in this time. ''God I'm such a fool.'' Kakashi mentally scowled at himself , he indeed was a fool. He was currently deep inside Akastuki territory , wounded an defenceless. Kakashi's body started to shudder violently with pain an anticipation , he could hear footsteps echo through the forest floor coming towards him. He knew he hadn't escaped his tormentor.

''Come out , come out wherever you are.'' A cold metalic voice taunted Kakashi .

''Shit how did he find me so fast.'' Kakashi's breath hitched in his throat , the footsteps stopped right below the tree he was resting on.

Crimson eyes gazed above the top of the tree, Itachi knew his prize laid on one of these branches covering the tree.

''Kakashi, Kakashi let down your long hair .'' Itachi smirked out, he could practically feel Kakashi tremble at his words.

''Who the hell does he think I'm am ? Fucking Rapunzel.'' Kakashi thought as he crouch down lower on the branch much to his body's protest hoping Itachi wouldn't see him this way.

Itachi muttered a few curses under his breath in frustration. This would be easier on both of them if Kakashi would just come out.

Kakashi could feel Itachi's patience dwell the longer he stayed hidden, deciding he would rather face the Uchiha while he was in a pleasant mood was the best thing to do at the moment. Grasping his knee, Kakashi found that he couldn't move which made him groan.

''I can't move.'' Kakashi called out to the man below.

''That your own fault, who told you to run away from me.'' Itachi yelled scanning the trees for any sign of familiar spiky sliver hair.

''I ran because I didn't want to be caught by _you.'' _Kakashi whispered but he knew Itachi had heard him.

''Didn't want to be caught by me !'' Itachi's eyebrows were clenched together and his hands were bawled into a tight fist. ''I own you Kakashi do not forget that.''

Kakashi winced when he heard these words. He knew that Itachi was overly protective of him, almost in a weird possessive way that he could not understand.

Taking a tan hand Itachi ruffled his black hair,'' Kakashi can you lean over the edge a little ?'' Itachi asked.

''Why?'' Kakashi said,his vision of the surrounding were start to blur again .

'' So I can see you and get you down before you faint due to blood lose .'' Itachi said sounding annoyed at Kakashi's useless question.

'' I don't want to go back with you so you can just lock me up in that room .'' Kakashi said miserably .

''I wouldn't have to lock you if you didn't try running away from me everytime I give you a chance.'' Itachi's words felt like it was suffocating Kakashi mentally and physically.

Closing his obsidian black eyes, Itachi reopened them but this time blood red eyes took their place. Cautiously, he began to activate his Mangekyou Sharigan.

''Mangekyou Sharigan !'' Itachi yelled, then the time froze in suspended animation.

Kakashi didn't have the energy to stay conscious long after the Manekyou Sharingan ,due to the sudden increase in chakra bearing down on his surroundings. This caused his limp body to fall out of the tree.

Itachi predicted this would an with lighting fast reflexes caught the wounded man in his arms before his body connected with the ground.

'' Top left branch to the right of my body, you knew where my blind spot was an took advantage of it knowing I wouldn't be able to see.'' Itachi said as he stroked Kakashi cheek lovingly.

Subconsciously Kakashi began to whimper in Itachi's arms. Itachi only smirked at Kakashi but he to omit Kakashi was getting better at escaped plans. If Kakashi hadn't been wounded by Hidan scythe he could have use that vantage point ageist Itachi an it could of have been fatal for the young Uchiha.

''I see am going to have to put you on a shorter leash , _love_.''

Itachi turn to leave holding Kakashi bridal style in his arms,the forest was an eerie quite the only thing that could be heard was the crunching of dry summer leaves under Itachi foot as graceful navigated through forest.

* * *

**Author notes-This is my first oneshot I hope you like it! I plan to write a lemon scene in the next chapter.  
**

**Please review !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Caged Bird**

**Pairing : Itachi x Kakashi slight Kakuze x Hidan**

**Rating : R**

**Summery : I tried to run but you always caught me in the end. I was your to begin with but you always turn me away.**

**Flowing tears : At first I was planing on writing a oneshot then my friend ask me for a lemon chapter an for me to write more chapters to the story.**

**Riiiceballe : Your review made me laugh so hard, I totally forgot that Itachi was shorter than Kakashi. lol**

* * *

Mechanically Itachi walk into Akatsuki hideout ignoring the arrogant stares of his fellow comrades. He didn't care what they thought he had Kakashi an that all that he cared about at that moment . He simple walk past them or was until Hidan step right in front of him poking Kakashi in the chest. Itachi simple stared down at him, he did have Hidan to thank for slowing down Kakashi but he did wish the priest found at better way. It was going to take weeks for Kakashi wound to heal completely.

''Is he dead.'' Hidan ask as he trail his finger down kakashi chest to his bloody wound on the right side of the man hip. He took a second to admire his work before his eyes met the heat gaze of Itachi eyes.

''He will be if you kept poking him their.'' Itachi swated away Hidan now bloody fingers away from kakashi, Hidan was about to protest but Kakuzu intervene between the two.

''Itachi do you want me to sew up his wound before it gets infected?'' Kakuzu said placing a comforting hand on Itachi shoulder.

Itachi glance back at the man an reluctantly nod his head. He would rather patch up Kakashi himself but he only knew a handful of medical jutsu any none were strong enough for a wound this extravagant.

Releasing his hold on Kakashi,Itachi lean forward an place Kakashi limp body in Kakuzu strong tan arms.

''Man Hidan you really did a number on him.'' Kakuzu said as look over Kakashi unconscious body.

''Thanks.'' Hidan rudely said which earn him a smack in the back of his head from Deidara. ''That wasn't a complement, Itachi is really hurt be a little more understanding.''

Itachi stared at Deidara with a bored expression on his face, he was use to Hidan comments an didn't really need him coming to his defense. So he stood their with both arms cross over his chest.

''Can you fix him ?'' Sasori ask Kakuzu. ''Yeah but he want be able to move around much afterwards but I doubt Itachi would have any problem with that.'' Kakuze said as he motion for Itachi to follow him out the room. Itachi walk out of the main room leaving a bricking Hidan an Deidara in his wake.

The sound of foot steps echo through the empty hallway they walking through. Suddenly Kakuze stop in front of a huge mental door that had the words Hidan an Kakuze room engraved on it. Effortless, Kakuze kick in the door seeing he had Kakashi in his arms their was no way he could turn the nob.

''Please excuse the blood.'' Kakuze muttered to Itachi as they walk in the room. Itachi raised a confused eyebrow,one would think someone would say please excuse the mess while walking into some one room but Kakuze said blood.

Looking around the room he could see why,Itachi had notice right off the back their were dry blood stain on the carpet an walls an on other piece of furniture.

Gently Kakuze laid Kakashi body down on his bed an turn to Itachi an said.'' Hidan likes to preform his Jashin rituals in here.'' Kakuze rolled up his sleeves showing tan stitch up arms. An began to work on Kakashi. He first took off the man green vest that was half cake in dry blood,then man shirt an pants followed. Kakuze pause for second the last article of clothing left was the cloth black mask. ''Should I take it off.'' Kakuzu thought. Unaware to him Itachi was silently watching his movement with great interest.

''Why have you stop.'' Itachi ask which snap Kakuzu out of thoughts.'' Itachi if you have not notice Kakashi mask is important to him I don't think it's wise to take if off for personal reasons.''

''Oh.'' Itachi simple respond ,he did respect Kakashi personal space but his curious was getting the better of him. He often fantasize about what the man look like often when they were in Anbu together. But he decide ageist it he want Kakashi to trust him enough to show him on his own accord.

''Keep it on.'' Itachi said\demanded.

''Fine.'' Kakuze rolled his eyes, Itachi had major superior complex he needed to work on. They boy never ask he demanded all the time but needless to say Kakuze steadily began working. Black string erupted from his body tearing into wounded flesh with ease. In a few minute the gash was completely closed up. Kakuze retracted he black treads back to his arms.

''Good as new.''

Kakuzu said as pick up Kakashi an handed him back to an inpatient Itachi who already had his hands out waiting . ''Remember if he moves around to much the tread will break.'' Kakuze called out to Itachi who was already walking out of Kakuzu room no doubt going to his.

**(Lemon Alert part one)**

Itachi sometimes wondered how many restless night he stayed up watching Kakashi sleep peaceful in his arms. He found it oddly relaxing, but this time it was different. Itachi couldn't quite place a finger on it but the closest emotion he could think to name what he was feeling right now was nervousness. His heart was beating abnormally fast an his guts began to swirl in his stomach.

He wanted Kakashi badly. Not being able to take it longer Itachi began lazily twirling sliver strands of hair in his fingers. This cause Kakashi jerk his back from Itachi touch.

''Kakashi wake up.'' Itachi said as he reach for more strands to play with. He somewhat enjoy play with Kakashi hair even thought the other man hate people touching it.

''Ugh.'' Kakashi unconsciously moaned out. Slowly, Kakashi began to regain consciousness. The first thing he could make out was pitch black darkness. His eyes hadn't yet adjusted to the dim lighting of the room. Blinking a few times Kakashi could vaguely make out a pair of familiar tan arms wrap around his waist.

''I see that you are finally awake .'' Itachi whispered in Kakashi ear. Kakashi shoulder start to tense up as felt warm breath ageist his ear.

''Don't touch me!'' Kakashi scream as tried to push Itachi firm body away for his , but found that his body was took weak to preform such a task due to blood lose. Itachi simple ignored Kakashi demand an sat up in a vertical position placing Kakashi in his lap. Kakashi eyes narrowed in a hateful glare towards Itachi,he hate feeling helpless in the man arms.

Itachi grab Kakashi chin tilting it towards him, pair of mismatch eyes look into Itachi crimson one that seem to be piercing through darkness of the room. ''Submit to me or I'll take what I want by force.'' Itachi hissed meaning every word he said.

''you'll take what you want even if I say no.'' Kakashi choke out, tears were starting to form in his eyes.

* * *

**Author Notes -** **Yes I know I didn't finish lemon,but their a good reason. I couldn't decide wealthier to have Kakashi submit to Itachi desire or not. So what would you all like to see Itachi rape Kakashi in the next chapter or have him submit to Itachi lustful desires?**

**Please review, you know you want to !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Caged Bird**

**Pairing : Itachi x Kakashi slight Kakuze x Hidan**

**Rating : R**

**Summery : I tried to run but you always caught me in the end. I was your to begin with but you always turn me away.**

**Lovely Mystery : Your not the only Yaoi sadist,a little rough love never hurt anyone.**

**LuvluvKakashi : Yeah your right if he submits it's no fun. An I doubt Kakashi would go down without fight.**

**Warning: Yaoi, bondage, consenual rape, and whatever my pervert mind thinks of. lol**

* * *

**(Lemon Alert part 2)**

Kakashi wasn't crying because he was afraid of Itachi,he was crying because he knew how weak he was an would soon lose himself in the pleasure Itachi was about to give him.It was frustrating to him,no matter how hard he tried he always submit to Itachi desire.

''Don't worry I'll be gentle.'' Itachi could feel Kakashi thin body frame shake,he knew Kakashi was mental beating himself up for wanting him so bad.

''N-o don't touch me.''Kakashi desperately tried to wrench himself away from Itachi touches, he couldn't let himself fall not again. ''I won't not now or ever let you have your way with me again! Kakashi scream.

''You have no choice in the matter Kakashi,_I want you an only you_.'' Itachi said. Kakashi couldn't believe what he was hearing certainly Itachi could find someone else, ''I'm not so special.'' Kakashi thought.

''Yes you are Kakashi you are very spacial to _me,_such a rare beauty it's a shame to keep you lock in this chains.'' ''But I'm afraid if a let you fly free you will soar an leave me.'' Itachi said as he grip Kakashi waist tighter rubbing his erection ageist Kakashi back. Kakashi let out a startle moan as felt the bulge in Itachi pants touch his back. It sent chills down the man spine.

''Do you like that ?'' Itachi said in a husk low voice that made Kakashi skin crawl.''Or shall I rub some where lower .'' Itachi firmly stroked Kakashi bottom repeatedly. He was quite fond of Kakashi bubble ass. In his mind he vision himself taking Kakashi over an over again but in different positions.

''You will be mines again Kakashi -kun,I'll never let you go.'' Itachi brought his hand down to his zipper an start to undo his pants. He slide them down his legs an threw him on the floor. Kakashi start to shudder beneath Itachi desperate to get away.Itachi lift Kakashi slightly into the air an start to lower Kakashi on his rock hard erection. Kakashi immediately reject Itachi hard on.

''Itachi stop your to big please stop.'' Kakashi said,his body began locking up as he fought ageist the intrusion.

''Mmmmmmmm your so tight maybe I should of lube you up before I did this. Itachi gave Kakashi a moment to get use to him before he start to thrust deep inside Kakashi.

''Ahhhhh!'' Tears steadily pour down Kakashi cheek as Itachi began thrusting in an out of Kakashi tight hole.

''Their no turning back from my love, your mine now.'' Itachi grunted between thrust. Kakashi knew Itachi was right he didn't even know why fought ageist Itachi their was no way he could win.

Itachi start to go faster as he felt his organism coming.

''WHO DO YOU BELONG TO KAKASHI!'' Itachi yelled as he grasp Kakashi waist an slam into the man.

''You!'' Kakashi yelled as Itachi came hard in him.

Itachi fell on top of Kakashi trying to regain his breath. Their was a please grin on his face as pull himself out of Kakashi.

''Oh I may have been to rough on you your stitches came out.'' Itachi whispered in Kakashi ear as the man fell back onto Itachi shoulder trying to regain control of his body.

* * *

**Author notes- Wow it's like 4:33 am where am at an I just now finished this chapter lol. Oh if anyone was wondering why Kakashi is in the Akastuki hideout well that will be revealed in the next chapter.**

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Caged Bird**

**Pairing : Itachi x Kakashi **

**Rating : R**

**Summery : I tried to run but you always caught me in the end. I was your to begin with but you always turn me away.**

**Samoa cookie: It was consensual because Kakashi wanted Itachi but didn't want to be force to want him.**

**Lovely Mystery: Thanks for the review,the next lemon will be more thought out or shall I say more perverted. lol**

Warning: Yaoi, bondage, an M-perg maybe

* * *

Slowly Kakashi began to regain consciousness,only to find himself in an all to familiar room. Instantly he wish he didn't open his eyes then maybe he could deny the painfully truth a little longer. He could deny that he wasn't chain to a bed,he could deny that he didn't belong to Itachi, he could deny that their wasn't anything wrong with him. Just a little longer.

Kakashi didn't even dream anymore when he slept. He aways pledge by unwanted dreams of Itachi doing things to him he didn't want. No matter how hard he told Itachi to stop the boy only took more . Soon Kakashi wasn't going to have anything more to give. His body already belong to the Uchiha which Itachi greedy use repeatedly for his pleasure, his mind was so warp that he couldn't reorganize left from right sometime.But he knew that Itachi didn't care as long as he had Kakashi bound under him the boy was perfectly happy.

God how Kakashi wish he was still in Konoha.He never really wanted this. Yes he did have feeling for Itachi but he didn't want to be force to be with him. He really wish Itachi could see this.

Kakashi notice he side was painfully throbbing. Looking towards his side he could barley make out dry blood cake around his ribs .''Oh right Hidan fucking scythe.'' Kakashi thought. He decide it was probable not such a good idea to sit up yet. Itachi had busted most of his stitches during their fuck fest.

Kakashi smirked at the thought of this being normal for him. He would run away only to be caught by Itachi. Then heal only to be broken again. ''Speaking of Itachi where the hell is my little rapist.'' Kakashi said as he notice Itachi wasn't in bed with him. Which was weird because usually Itachi never let Kakashi out of his sight. Kakashi didn't ponder on this long he had better thing do with his time. For example finding away to break these chains.

Kakashi knew by feel these chain they weren't made of metal but chakra. No doubts Itachi judging by how strong they were. This made the task of breaking them much harder.

* * *

Itachi stood in front of the counter pre heating a container of food for him an Kakashi. He wasn't very happy leaving Kakashi in their room alone after the little stunt he pulled but he Knew Kakashi had to replenish the chakra he wasted running away from him.

''To think that he actually thought he could get away from me.'' Itachi said as he took the food out of the microwave. He was still piss about the whole ordeal. Well not as piss as Pein-sama had been.

From the start Pein was ageist having Kakashi stay with them after Itachi had found him wounded near the Akatsuki hideout a couple of months ago. Since then Kakashi had ran away nine times but this time he almost slip through Itachi grasp.

Itachi had been careless an left Kakashi unchain in his room where the man had escape an made a made dash towards Konoha. ''It was a foolish mistake indeed.'' Itachi thought as he made his way out of the kitchen towards his room.

Slowly Itachi open his door an hopes that the noise wouldn't wake Kakashi up. But he soon realize that Kakashi was already awake as he step in the room shutting the door behind him.

* * *

**Author notes - Thanks Silent2009 thanks for your review it really help me to write this chapter. In the next chapter I'm planing to have Kakashi tell Itachi off. I I'm going to show how bad Itachi has broken Kakashi an what Itachi plans to do to fix the problem so Kakashi can freely choose to fall in love with him.**

Please review


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : Caged Bird**

**Pairing : Itachi x Kakashi **

**Rating : R**

**Summery : I tried to run but you always caught me in the end. I was your to begin with but you always turn me away.**

**Ichkak: Thanks for your review, an I** **never plan on having Iruka as a character in my story but your idea sound good maybe I will throw Iruka in the story somehow.**

**Pangasius: Wow your right my chapter are too short I really do need to learn to write longer chapters.**

**LovelyMystery: How my fav Yaoi sadist doing! lol thanks for the review.**

**Warning : Yaoi, Bondage, M-perg an Itachi bashing.**

* * *

''Go away!'' Kakashi yelled as Itachi took a step towards him. He really didn't want Itachi an where near him right now. He wish the boy would just disappear. Itachi momentarily pause at Kakashi sudden out bust but continued to walk to Kakashi.

Itachi knew that Kakashi wouldn't want him anywhere near him at right know after what he did to him. But Itachi couldn't say he was sorry. He only took what belong to him. It was as simple as that. Itachi would break Kakashi if that meant he would be his an his alone.

''This your fault I have to treat you this way.'' Kakashi force his body to stay still. He wasn't about to let Itachi have the safication of seeing him tremble.

Instead of listening Kakashi close his eye trying to will this all to be some dream. Until felt Itachi picking him up and settling him into his lap. Kakashi lean his head on Itachi shoulder as Itachi gently wrap his hand around Kakashi waist. Kakashi flinch as he saw Itachi other hand coming toward his face. Itachi in a soothing manner trail his fingers up and down Kakashi clenched jaw. Kakashi was scared this was the first time Itachi ever acted gently with him.

''How are you doing this to me.'' Itachi voice was strained as if he was actually hurt. This was the first time Kakashi heard emation in Itachi voice.

''I haven't done anything to you!'' Your the one who kidnapping, rape me constantly abuse me for your sick pleasure. I haven't done anything to you.''

Kakashi start to push Itachi away as tears stream down his face. He couldn't believe what Itachi had said to him. How could Kakashi doing anything he didn't wish the Uchiha boy love on him.

''You are my only weakness Kakashi.'' Itachi tilted Kakshi head so that both eyes lock on one another.

''what?''

Itachi grip Kakashi waist tighter,this scared Kakashi he thought Itachi was about to push him down on the bed an rape him again.  
''Itachi please not again!'' Kakashi start to shake in Itachi arms as memories of what happen before flooded into his head.

Itachi thought Kakashi look beautiful scared. But something passed over Itachi. A wave of sickness made Itachi want to throw up. Kakashi was scared of him, he was the one hurting Kakashi not some stranger he could protect Kakashi from. Itachi knew he had every right to be. But soon angered surpass what he was feeling.

''What do you fear me when I only want to love you. Itachi said.

''Your not capable of love.'' Kakashi couldn't grasp what he said until he was thrown down on the bed. Itachi place Kakashi hands above his head an was now looking down at Kakashi with blood red eyes.

''You have no fucking idea how I feel.'' Itachi words hung into the air between as Itachi lower his face to Kakashi.

''Then tell me why am I a weakness?'' Kakashi turn his head to the side so he wouldn't have to look into Itachi furious eyes. Kakashi was so sick of being dominated by Itachi. He had to know why. He had to know why Itachi had choose to do this to him.

Itachi let out a sign. ''I taught myself to feel noting, and you make me feel Kakashi.'' Kakashi wipe his head around so that he was facing Itachi again. He had so many question for the Uchiha by couldn't find his voice to ask.

''It hurts . To feel againe. But I'm glad for the pain if it means I have you.''

''You don't have me Itachi, well not yet anyways.'' Kakashi look down as his cheeks staim pink with pleasure. Itachi was momentarily shock by what Kakashi said. Was Kakashi really going to give Itachi a chance after everything that happen between them.

* * *

**Author notes- No Kakashi isn't going to start to submit to Itachi just yet but He starting to see why Itachi want him so bad. Wow lust is a powerful thing to play around with. lol**

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : Caged Bird**

**Pairing : Itachi x Kakashi , Unknown x Kakashi**

**Rating : R**

**Summery : I tried to run but you always caught me in the end. I was your to begin with but you always turn me away**

**Oreias: I have a beta reader her name is Pangasius ,I kinda been lazy about asking her to beta read my stuff but I plan to ask starting with this chapter.**

**Samaria: I had no idea I always leave the d out of and. (blushes) thanks for the review!**

**LovelyMystery: I did plan on another rape but it wasn't going to be Itachi doing I was going to have a different Akatsuki member take advantage of Kakashi.**

**Pangasius: Will you** **still beta read my stuff?**

**Warning: Yaoi ,bondage , and violence.**

* * *

''Itachi I'm not ready to have relationship with you yet but I'll willing to try I think. But how do I know your feeling are real. Tell me this do you love me or desire me?'' Kakashi stare straight into Itachi eyes when he said this. He wanted to know . No that wasn't the reason, Kakashi truly needed to know what Itachi expect from him. Was their relationship Just give an take. If so Kakashi wasn't going to stay and be used like this.

''I don't know what love is .'' Itachi close his eyes he didn't want to look Kakashi in eye. He already knew what emotion he would see. Fear,pain confusion and most of hurt. Which he cause. Itachi wanted to love Kakashi but he couldn't bring himself to. He knew he couldn't change his feeling of lust to love.

In reality Kakashi was just a good fuck for Itachi. Noting more noting less. Itachi knew he was lieing to himself. Kakashi was more then that but just not to him.

Kakashi knew he hope too much from the boy but it still hurt to be used like this. It hurt even more to know he was being used like and not being able to deafened himself.

''I hate you.'' Kakashi spat into Itachi face his tone of voice was childish but he couldn't bring himself raise it any higher. He knew if he had Itachi would punish him and that he did not want to go through it again. Who could blame him being force to take someone feeling that could break anyone. But Kakashi wasn't just anyone one he knew the boy wanted his body but what scared him was that Itachi desperately wanted him to give something that he didn't give to no one.

His love.

How was Kakashi supposed to do that knowing he would get noting but pain in return. Itachi brought his sleeve to his face an wipe his cheek off. Itachi blank emotionless face stare down at Kakashi. Their was something he wanted to say but couldn't.

''Are you hungry I made food?'' Itachi decide change the subject for now. Kakashi gave Itachi a what the hell are you talking about now look before Itachi slide of him. He grab two bowl from the side of the bed filled with rice and dried fish.

Kakashi was just about to turn Itachi down we he felt his stomach rumble. He fluster a little bit reach for the bowl only to have Itachi smack away his hand.

''Allow me.'' Itachi said as he raised a chopstick to Kakashi mouth. Unaware to both of them someone hide in the shadows of the room watching Kakashi with unknown hidden lust.

* * *

**(Unknown man pov...)**

Ever since a couple mouth back I found myself constantly watching him. I know it was foolish but I wanted him so bad. I wanted to be the one who dominated him like that. Itachi had no right to touch him like that.

I clench my fist and disappear out of the room in a puff of smoke. I knew if I watch Kakashi any longer I would do something stupid. I couldn't afford to be caught by Itachi. Not yet anyways.

Somehow I would mange to get Kakashi alone then I would show Kakashi what if feels like to truly be loved by someone.

* * *

''I can feed myself I'm not completely helpless.'' Kakashi said. Itachi rolled his eyes and keep the chopstick right near Kakashi mouth waiting for the man to open it.

Kakashi grunted out if frustration an slightly open his mouth for Itachi. Itachi was please that Kakashi open his mouth and started to feed Kakashi. Itachi would rather feed Kakashi mouth to mouth but he knew that would be pushing his luck.

''I'm done.''

Itachi look down at the bowl of food,Kakashi had only eaten a few bits. ''I know you can eat more.''

''I don't want to I feel like I'm going throw up.'' Kakashi said as held his stomach in pain.

* * *

**Author Notes - Man sorry ya for the late update, I kept re writing this chapter over. Also I plan to write a love triangle** **between Kakashi another Akatsuki member.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : Caged Bird**

**Pairing : Itachi x Kakashi , Unknown x Kakashi**

**Rating : R**

**Summery : I tried to run but you always caught me in the end. I was your to begin with but you always turn me away.**

**Pangasius :Thank for still being my beta reader !**

**Silent2009: I was wondering if you have any ideas for this story? I always like hearing from you.**

**Lovely Mystery: Hahaha it must suck already knowing who lusting after Kakashi just ruins the surprise doesn't it lol.**

**Warning: Yaoi , bondage, and violence.**

* * *

"Itachi-sama please don't make me eat, I'm not trying to make you angry ! I'm just not used to eating large about of food without throwing up.'' Kakashi said softy, looking down at his hands. He often looked down when he talked to Itachi. He knew if he looked in the boy's eyes they would hold noting but lies. False truth or false hope about what they could be.

Itachi bit his lower lip, even thought he was trying to feed Kakashi a little more than normal, it concerned him that Kakashi was only able to eat a few bites at a time. But he left it at that, there was no use to stress out Kakashi more than needed to.

''If you're sure, I won't make you eat anymore.'' Itachi placed the chopsticks on top of the bowl, then lighly brushed some sliver strands of hair out of Kakashi's face.

''Kakashi, may I trust you not to do anything foolish while I take these dishes to the kitchen ?'' Itachi asked as he placed all the dishes on a tray to take out.

Kakashi glared at Itachi but didn't answer. How the hell was he supposed to do anything when he was chained to a bed. Even if he wasn't chained, there was no way he could move without substancing more blood loss to his side.

''It's of your best interest to answer my question Kakashi.'' Itachi's tone held that he was in no mood to play games with him.

''Perhaps.'' Kakashi said. It was a trick answer meaning he could behave or not. He knew this would piss Itachi off when he said this.

Itachi frowned. If Kakashi wanted to get smart with him then the man deserved what was coming to him.

Itachi slapped Kakashi across his cheek leaving a red mark. '' You will not get rude with me Kakashi ! Learn your place!''

''Oh is my place under a psycho abusive killer like you ?!'' Kakashi yelled as held his cheek blinking back tears that were threatening to fall over.

''I wouldn't have to hurt you if you just submitted to me.'' Itachi said as he began to turn and leave.There were many words left unsaid between the two, that they never wanted to say to each other.

Kakashi knew the reason why Itachi kept hurting him. He knew that was the only way Itachi could express his feeling for him. Through pain.

''You know there are easier ways of saying I love you right?'' Kakashi said as he heard the door shut. But he knew that Itachi heard him by the way he gasped when he said it.

''What a fool ! I do not love him, I just want him.'' Itachi thought. But no matter how many times Itachi told himself this, deep down he knew that he was lying to himself.

He did love Kakashi but couldn't bring himself to say this. So he was content in lying to himself right now.What better way to hide from the truth than to lie ?

When Itachi walked into the kitchen, he was greeted by Hidan who was eating toast in Kakuzu's lap. ''Hey little fucker!'' Hidan gave Itachi the middle finger and bit into his toast again.

''Shhh don't talk with your mouth full Hidan. It's rude.'' Kakuzu said as he poked Hidan square in his forehead. Itachi thought it was funny how Kakuzu considered Hidan talking with food in his mouth rude but not Hidan's foul mouth.

* * *

Unknown pov...

I tighten my grip around my drink when I saw Itachi come in the room. God just seeing him made my blood boil. How can he have that smug grin on his face all the time acting if he was better than everyone else.

* * *

''Hey Pein-sama loosen up man your about to break that cup!.'' Konan said as she place a hand on her lovers shoulder. Who in return shove her hand away.

''Don't touch me women!'' Pein said as took a small sip of tea before storming out of the room leaving everyone confused.

''Pms much.'' Hidan said as he start to play with Kakuzu hair.

* * *

**Author notes- Please review because every review I get makes me want to update faster!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title : Caged Bird**

**Pairing : Itachi x Kakashi , Unknown x Kakashi, Kakuzu x Hidan**

**Rating : R**

**Summery : I tried to run but you always caught me in the end. I was your to begin with but you always turn me away.**

**Krazylicious: Thanks ,I'm really glad you like my story!**

**Silent2009: Yep Pein-kun is the person lusting after Kakashi.**

**LovelyMystery: It made you smile because your a sadist lol**

**Warning: Yaoi ect..... **

* * *

Pein didn't know why or how he end up outside Itachi room with his head leaning on the door. The door was slightly creaked showing Pein a small glimpse of Kakashi. Who was laying on his side with a black sheet wrap protective around his thin waist. ''Beautiful.'' Pein thought as he lick his lips seductively.

Pein couldn't see how anyone could hurt someone as beautiful as Kakashi. But his beauty wasn't the reason he loved him.

Kakashi start to wiggle around as he felt the heavy gaze of someone staring at him. At first he thought it was Itachi who was clung to the shadows passionately staring at him but this stare was different.

This stare was full of emotion Kakashi knew Itachi would never have. Human emotion that Itachi always held back with him. ''Whose there?''

Pein gasp and shuffle his feet back away from the door. It was too soon for him to make a move on his Kakashi. Quietly Pein close the door and walk away with both of his hands clench at his side.

* * *

Kakuzu smack Hidan hands out of his hair and ask Itachi how Kakashi was doing. ''Why the hell do you always want to know how Kakashi doing what about me?'' Hidan whined trying to get his lover attention back.

'' He has stomach pain,his side is bleeding, and he only eats three bites of his food before he complays about being foull.'' Itachi said if he was reading mission report, his eyes were dull and his voice was cold.

''Hmmmmmmm . . . . . . dose he also throw up every morning?'' Kakuzu ask placing his hand on his chin.

Itachi was surprise that Kakuzu had knew that. For about a month Kakashi was usually in the bathroom puking his guts out then it stop so Itachi didn't put too much thought into.

''Sound like the fucker pregnant.'' Hidan said almost laughing at the thought of a man pregnant. He laugh so hard that he fell out of Kakuzu lap.

* * *

When Itachi cam back into the room Kakashi was curl into a ball holding his stomach. Immediately Itachi wrap his arm Kakashi waist pulling the leaft ninja closure to him. '' shhhhhhhhh. . . . . it's okay I'm here now.'' Itachi whispered into Kakashi ears.

Kakashi look at Itachi with tear stain eye's.''It hurts.''

''I know but you'll have to endure it until Kakuzu comes .''

* * *

Kakuzu rolled his eyes and pick Hidan who was still laughing even thought Itachi had left the room. ''That was fucking funny .'' Hidan said.  
''No it wasn't. You know how Itachi feel about his family much less starting one of his own.'' Deidara said as he walk over and smack Hidan in the back of his head.

''Hey don't start with me woman.'' Hidan gave Deidara the middle finger who in return stuck his toughen out at Hidan.

''I a bloody man stupid.''

''Say's who?''

''I do! I know I check.'' Sasori said wrapping his arm around the bloods waist. Hidan blush a hot pink he didn't understand how Deidara and Sasori could be so open with their relationship.

He had to practically beg Kakuzu to tell the other members they were dating. ''Stupid fuck.''

* * *

Kakashi had fallen asleep in Itachi arms when Kakuzu can into their room. ''The pain was too much and he fainted in my arms.'' Itachi said as he scooted off the bed and laid Kakashi back onto the bed so Kakuzu could start to examine him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title : Caged Bird**

**Pairing : Itachi x Kakashi , Unknown x Kakashi, Kakuzu x Hidan**

**Rating : R+**

**Summery : I tried to run but you always caught me in the end. I was your to begin with but you always turn me away**

**LovelyMystery: Your review made think . Where in the hell dose the baby come when it's m-perg? o_0**

**Candy-puhleez : Omg I didn't know you were the author of Tease it's my fav Aizen x Gin story. By the way I have have done same thing . When you read a chapter then you get all read you read the next but their no arrow .lol**

**krazylicious : Thanks for the review! ^_^**

**Warning: Yaoi ect.....**

* * *

''Sorry for the hold up Hidan got all jealous again and didn't want me come in here.'' Kakuzu said as he place a hand on Kakashi chest feeling the steady heart beat.

_''Thump.''_

_''Thump."_

_''Thump.''_Satisfied with steady heart beat Kakuzu lower his hands between Kakashi legs spreading them open. Itachi glared at Kakuzu as he touch Kakashi inner thigh which was cake in dry blood.

''What are you down there?'' Itachi ask placing a firm grip on Kakuzu shoulders. Kakuzu couldn't help but smirk at how possessive Itachi had become of Kakashi in these last few months.

''Checking for internal bleeding so if you would so kindly as to let go now.'' Kakuzu chuckle as Itachi scowl. Kakuzu dip his finger into a yellowish ointment that he had mix before coming in.

Kakuzu rub his finger in a circle motion around Kakashi torn entrance. While he was doing this he could feel the heat gaze of Itachi eyes burning holes into the back of his head.

Kakashi eyes flutter open slowly he could feel someone probing at his entrance .Believing it was Itachi touching him he lean into the touch moaning as he did so.

Itachi eyes flash with rage.''That slut.'' He thought as he grab Kakuzu and flung the man across the room. Anger flash through his eyes Kakashi was to only moan by his touches and no one else.

Kakashi eyes finally adjusted and when he look up he saw a mad Uchiha on top him pining him to the bed with his body. Kakuzu groan as he lifted himself of the floor rubbing his back as he did so.

''Itachi clam down. He didn't know it wasn't you touching him.'' Kakuzu tried to explain but Itachi wasn't listening. That when Kakuzu notice how Kakashi was behaving. Kakashi knew he was about to be hit but instead of naturally covering his face he had his hands wrap protectively around his waist.

Itachi had also notice this and let up on the grip he had on Kakashi. Itachi hesitate before he place a hand on Kakashi stomach. He wait a few second then he felt a small kick. All the color drain from his face.

He let go of Kakashi arms and stagger back back from the bed. He kept backing away until he sudden bump into the wall behind him.

''Itachi . . .. . I . . .'' Kakashi had begun to explain himself but the glare Itachi had sent his way was more than enough to keep him quite. Kakashi had know for quite some time he was pregnant and knew best he had to kept quite. He didn't want Itachi or any other Akatsuki hurting the baby. His baby.

Kakashi kept his down and wait for Itachi to react. Kakuzu took a deep breath as he watch Itachi storm out of the room. ''How did this happen?''

Kakashi Silently glare at Kakuzu,''How do you think it happen. He rape me and now I'm pregnant.'' Kakashi growl as he curl into the fetal position on the bed.

''I didn't mean it that way. Your a man how is it possible?''

''I don't know it just happen okay.''

* * *

"What do you mean you can't find him?" Konan growled as she snatch Tobi by the collar of his cloak. Tobi was lifted a couple of inches of the ground and was level with Konan face with a kunai press to his throat.

''I look in all the room like a good boy but wasn't there.'' Tobi said as Konan drop him on the floor.

* * *

**Author notes: I haven't been writing much because I got a little discourage for a while. Or a simple way to put it I was in a writer funk. But Know I'm back and plan to write more. Also do you as my reader prefer Kakashi as and uke or seme?**


End file.
